


Записки по фармакодинамике Iratio sapiens

by who_cares_stuff



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But I borrow elements from the Legacy series, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fun with insect anatomy!, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, John and Todd talk about stuff a lot, John may be in the airforce but he swears like he’s in the navy, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not technically part of the Legacy series canon, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Prostate Massage, Season 5 AU, Sharing Body Heat, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Wraith are bad at wound care, Xenophilia, Zoologist Writes About Alien Biology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_cares_stuff/pseuds/who_cares_stuff
Summary: Джон Шеппард никогда не думал, что будет в заключении рейфом хоть раз, не говоря уже о повторном. С тем же рейфом.  Однако он с Тоддом уже это проходили, так что выбраться вместо во второй раз должно быть просто, верно? Между тем, у их заключителей есть скверный план, который может принудить человека и рейфа положиться друг на друга больше, чем когда-либо.Итак, наши герои начинают тяжёлую борьбу за свою свободу, последующее путешествие домой и начало нового союза, который изменит Пегас.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Мы все здесь лишь заключённые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Notes on the Pharmacodynamics of Iratio sapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000090) by [Mavet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavet/pseuds/Mavet). 



Подполковник Джон Шеппард очнулся под землёй, от ударов. Сперва вся чувственная информация беспорядочно спуталась - смесь из бормотания и  
эхо, запахов ржавчины и плесени, - однако, как только нетвёрдость состояния рассеялась, он обнаружил напряжение в руках и споткнулся, нащупывая ногами землю. Захватчики волокли его сквозь долгий тускло освещённый коридор, полный дверей без окон. Наконец, вернулось достаточно координации для ходьбы, но он был бы идиотом, если бы облегчил ублюдкам их задачу.

В конце коридора обнаружилась тюрьма, полная ограждённых решётками клеток, и Джон понял: если он собирается выбираться отсюда, лучше бы ему сделать это сейчас. Он с силой рванулся к земле, выводя захватчиков из равновесия, и попытался выкрутиться, чтобы освободить свои руки. Но он — один против четырёх, и незамедлительный удар по колену осадил его. Он заметил, что волочивший его носит дженайскую форму, которая однозначно знавала лучшие дни.

— Что к чёрту происходит? — прорычал Джон. — Произошла ошибка — мы союзники дженаев!

— В таком случае хорошо, что правительство дженаев понятия не имеет об этом месте, — сообщил некто, и, как только его заволокли в камеру, Джон узнал Шьяну, третью судью их фарсового “процесса”. За ней другой из дженаев бесшумно вёл протокол. Он был среднестатистического телосложения, не особо высок — из типа людей, не выделяющихся в толпе, тем не менее, проницательное выражение его лица устрашающе напоминало Джону Ладона Радима. Он окинул Джона оценивающим взглядом и почти тут же равнодушно отвернулся, изучая бумаги в папке, которую держал в руках. Джон заметил на нём характерно дженайские огнестрел и станнер, который больше походил на электрошокер, прежде, чем его внимание вернулось к Шьяне.

— Недовольны вердиктом, да? — съязвил Джон, когда захватчики толкнули его к земле перед ней. Ушибленное колено пульсировало от нового удара. — Что вам нужно?

— Я хочу справедливости для моих людей! Для моей _семьи_ , — Шьяна сорвалась на крик. Её глаза блеснули гневом, когда она взглянула на Шеппарда сверху.

— Послушайте, — начал Джон, искренне не будучи уверен, что любое его слово сможет успокоить её, помня, насколько решительно она изображала членов Атлантиды виновниками, — бессмысленно говорить, как сильно я сожалею о том, что репликаторы сделали, но предполагалось, что они нападут на рейфов, а не на планеты с людьми. Они пошли на это самостоятельно. Клянусь, мы уничтожили их. Их больше нет. 

— Это не вернёт моего мужа. Моих детей.

Джон вздохнул. 

— Нет. Как и всё, что вы со мной сделаете. 

— Может и нет, — губы Шьяны искривились, хотя её выражение было уже не столь решительным, — но я получу свою расплату. — Она жестом отдала приказ дженаям, и Джона моментально подняли на ноги. — Скормить его рейфу.

— Подождите, _что_ -? 

Но Джон уже был брошен к полу клетки, прежде, чем он успел вывернуться. Ему удалось заехать локтем в челюсть одному из охраны, однако трое остальных всё ещё удерживали его, и до того, как он успел понять что-либо, его швырнули в крайнюю из камер, железные прутья с шумом захлопнулись позади. Падение пришлось на плечо, вышибив воздух вместе с хрипом, но затем Джон ошалело взметнулся обратно, как только высокая тень появилась подле него. Сверлящее чувство паники уже разливалось по телу Шеппарда, пока он не взглянул на пару ярдов выше чёрной кожаной одежды и спутанных белых волос, заметив бледное угловатое лицо со знакомой татуировкой в форме осколка звезды вокруг левого глаза. 

— _Тодд_?

— Шеппард, — протянул командир рейфского фланга глубоким, знакомо скрипучим голосом, — нам стоит перестать видеться только при таких обстоятельствах. — В его выражении проглядывался тусклый намёк на веселье, что Джон счёл определённо хорошим знаком, всё ещё не будучи вполне уверенным, на какой они стадии с Тоддом после ожесточённого инцидента с устройством Аттеро.

Вскоре их внимание переключилось на коридор, как только Шьяна остановилась перед их камерой. Выглядело так, будто она чего-то ожидала. Взгляд Тодда метнулся от Шьяны к неопределённому солдату, следующему за ней с папкой в руках, и рейф обнажил зубы в бесшумном рычании.

— Ну? — Шьяна смотрела на Тодда, но тот был спокоен подобно статуе, и Джон очень надеялся, что Тодд не голоден, потому как был в сущности во власти аппетита рейфа. Его снаряжении и устройства были отняты, скорее всего, когда он был без сознания, и Джон слишком хорошо осознавал, что даже в своём таком же безоружном положении Тодд с лёгкостью мог бы протереть ним пол. По крайней мере ему оставили его куртку, в кармане которой, возможно, имелся один энергетический батончик.

— Я привела тебе преступника с Атлантиды, кормись им. Если кто и заслуживает подобной участи, это он.

Джон закатил глаза на преобретённый ярлык преступника, что, как он был уверен, Тодд определённо заметил, глянув на него перед тем, как обратиться к Шьяне.

— Пожалуй, я не нахожу его...привлекательным, — голос Тодда был холоден.

Джон не мог с этим ничего сделать, но был оскорблён, и, надо же, эта мысль _беспокоила_. 

Шьяна была лишена слов — очевидно, это не тот поворот событий, которого она могла ожидать. Она пристально смотрела на Джона так, будто это его вина, а затем повернулась к солдату позади и, несмотря на всё её манерничанье, Джон был уверен, что именно тот был здесь ведущим.

Солдат подошёл и вперил взгляд в Тодда. Говорил он со Шьяной, однако глаза не отрывались от рейфа. 

— Если он не будет кормиться, мы попросту вернёмся в график, так что опыт продолжится согласно плану. Уверен, когда мы достигнем прогресса, его голод приведёт к результату, которого ты хочешь.

Шьяна не выглядела особо удовлетворённой данным предложением, однако кивнула и стремительно вышла в раздражении. Её конвой и солдаты дженаев последовали за ней, так что Джон остался один на один с Тоддом в их камере.

***

— Ну что за _блять_ , — Джон рыкнул, поднимаясь на ноги, несмотря на его колени. — Опыт? Всё это не из ряда хорошего. 

Он принялся изучать строение их камеры, проверяя силу прутьев, двери и петлей, всего, что он мог использовать, чтобы выбраться.

— Я не думаю, что ты являешься их подопытным объектом, — взгляд Тодда следил за движениями Джона по камере, но сам он оставался неподвижным.

— Ага, это всё меняет в лучшую сторону, — он не смог найти замочного механизма внутри, а прутья казались достаточно узкими, чтобы было невозможным просунуть голову сквозь и оглядеться, но, когда он провёл пальцем по внешней стороне, то нащупал скважину, подходящую по его мнению к физическому ключу.

— Шеппард, ты напрасно тратишь время. Я нахожусь здесь приблизительно неделю и не нашёл ни одной возможности выхода. Не поддавай себя риску дополнительных травм. 

Джон вздохнул и приложился головой об прутья. Он не думал, что так уж берёг свои колени, равно как и не думал, что позволит хищнику заметить любую восприимчивую слабость.

— Что ж, тогда я понятия не имею, что делать, — Джон раздражённо пнул прутья. Он прошаркал мимо Тодда и сел против задней стены камеры, рукой опираясь на здоровое колено. — Если у тебя имеются идеи, я слушаю. 

Тодд прошёл мимо, усаживаясь в нескольких шагах от Шеппарда, вытянувшиеся длинные ноги скрестились в лодыжках. 

— Мы подождём, — он звучал приглушённо, — и будем надеяться на подходящую возможность.

— Я не очень хорош в высиживании и ожидании, — вздохнул Джон. — Терпение никогда не было моим преимуществом.

Тодд фыркнул.

— В таком случае хорошо, что у меня терпения хватит на нас обоих. 

— Гм, — Джон задумчиво глянул на Тодда. Глаза рейфа закрыты, головой он прислонился к стене позади. Он выглядел безмятежным, несмотря, впрочем, на ясное понимание Джона, насколько смертоносным он может быть. Если Джон в этой истории ожидающая спасения принцесса, тогда Тодд — дракон, заточённый в башне вместе с ним, — ты… Ты действительно не собираешься есть меня? В плане, я счастлив быть даже менее, чем аппетитным, но я предпочту знать, а не постоянно ждать, когда всё это перейдёт черту, — Джон не мог перестать беспокоиться. Он знал, что ему стоит заткнуться, а не рисковать случайной провокацией Тодда, но он раздражался и нервничал, так что факт того, что рейф в их текущем положении не столь конфронтанционен, сколь обычно, откровенно взвинчивает Джона до крайности.

Тодд резко открыл глаза и повернулся к лицу Шеппарда. Мгновение он только всматривался, и Джон не думал, что ему единственно показалось, будто вертикальные зрачки расширились. 

— Джон Шеппард, ты самый _вкусный_ человек, которого мне когда-либо посчастливилось пробовать.

У Джона во рту моментально пересохло, и он рефлекторно сглотнул.

— Однако я назвал тебя _братом_ и поэтому, согласно своей чести, я не заберу твою жизнь.

Джон не заметил, что задержал дыхание. 

— Ладно, это, эм, хорошо, наверно. Я просто был не очень уверен, на чём именно мы остановились после всего, что произошло на Дедале. 

Из горла Тодда вырвался глубокий раздражённый звук. 

— Я… допускаю, что мог вести вести себя безрассудно, принимая на веру связь твоих людей с устройством Аттеро, — прорычал он. — Я был ожидаемо расстроен потерей моей команды и корабля. Так как никто из твоей команды не пострадал, мы сможем оставить произошедшее позади. 

— Справедливо. Да, конечно, — Джон изо всех сил старался не замечать зубов дарёного коня, поэтому он намеренно _не упоминал_ тот факт, что Тодд почти протаранил Дедалом с людьми на борту лабораторию с самим устройством. Хотя он и был озлоблен возможностью потерять своих людей. 

Джону подумалось, возможно, полковник Колдвелл и Ричард Вулси в меньшей степени захотели бы простить Тодду его недавние действия, но наведением мостов между ними он озаботиться уже после того, как выберется на свободу. Сейчас же он прислонится обратно к стене камеры, закроет глаза и заснёт.

***

В камере холодно. Не ледянеще, но холодно достаточно, чтобы Джон проснулся дрожа. По какой-то причине ночью он оказался на “своей” стороне, обняв себя руками в позе эмбриона, пытаясь сохранить максимум температуры собственного тела. Он огляделся и тот час же вздрогнул, заметив Тодда, склонившегося над ним. Тапетум сетчатки рейфа жутко подсвечивался в окружающим мраке. Тодд наклонил голову, и Джон смотрел, как его бороздки на лице расширяются.

— Ты не настолько тёплый, насколько должен быть.

— Ну, знаешь, этому месту далеко до Ритца.

— Ритц?

— Неважно, — но затем, поняв, что делать больше нечего, а _хоть что-то_ отвлечёт его разум от ноющего и дрожащего тела, Джон продолжил. — Это название одного известного отеля на моей планете. Больше похоже на постоялый двор, думаю, но со всеми удобствами. Очень изысканный.

— Оу.

Джон осознал, что Тодд вовсе не выглядит дрожащим. 

— Тебя не беспокоит холод?

— Внутренняя температура моего тела ниже, чем твоя. 

— Счастливчик, — он подумал, что в этом есть смысл, при условии, что рейфы в сущности — странное смешение свойств человека и насекомого.

Джон сел, стараясь сократить контакт с полом. По понятным причинам он удивился, когда Тодд вытянул руки в приглашающем жесте.

— Шеппард, иди сюда.

Джон колебался лишь короткий момент прежде, чем решил, что тело рейфа не может быть менее комфортным, нежели пол пронизывающе сырой камеры. К тому же у Тодда уже была уйма возможностей съесть его, но он этого не сделал. Шеппард повернулся, чтобы нерешительно опереться на Тодда. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он, когда руки обхватили его, вплотную прижимая к широкому торсу. От рейфа исходил слабый землистый запах, который Джону не показался отталкивающим, и он склонил голову на облечённое кожей плечо. 

Тодд определённо теплее пола камеры, за что Джон был благодарен, хотя и не мог перестать думать, будто Тодд имеет большее преимущество. 

— Ты просто используешь меня из-за моего тепла, да? — его тон был мягким, и он одновременно услышал и почувствовал, как Тодд довольно фыркнул. 

— Оу, кажется, ты раскусил мой гениальный план. Что мне оставалось делать?

Джон усмехнулся. 

— Хотя бы Коля был в состоянии оплачивать счета за тепло, — он почувствовал, как Тодд напрягся при упоминании своего бывшего надзирателя. — Он мёртв, кстати. Я наконец пристрелил ублюдка. 

— Хорошо, - сказал Тодд с чувством. - Я рад слышать это, - он снова расслабился.

— Мне показалось, что будешь. Как ты тут вообще оказался?

— Мой улей засёк сигнал бедствия с поверхности планеты. Я решил исследовать это, но мою стрелу подстрелили прежде, чем я успел определить местоположение сигнала, - Джон заметил отчётливые нотки раздражения в голосе Тодда. - Я получил травмы, но смог накормиться одним из них и регенерировать до того, как остальные окружили мою позицию. Им удалось оглушить меня, проснулся я уже здесь. 

— Звучит так, будто кто-то устроил ловушку. 

— Действительно, - прорычал Тодд своим многотональным голосом. В этот раз, когда Джон вздрогнул, это не имело ничего общего с температурой.

***

— Что насчёт тебя? — Тодд спросил после довольно длительного времени. — Как случилось так, что ты здесь, Шеппард?

Джон молчал некоторое время, приводя в порядок события в голове.

— Я думаю, что меня накачали, — начал он медленно. — Я помню… до нас дошли разговоры о чём-то, что, как мы надеялись, окажется МНТ, так что моя команда пошла проверить это, но я не помню, чтобы мы разделились или меня оглушили, или схватили... — Чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше детали — или нехватка оных — дезориентировали его. — Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, моих людей тоже взяли, или только меня? Я также не могу вспомнить последнее, что мы делали; всё как будто размыто, — незнание, что произошло с ним, нервирует достаточно, но Джон правда хотел быть уверенным, будто его команда полностью цела и не находится в заточении где-нибудь. — Да, меня точно накачали. Ничего другого не имеет смысла. Кажется, я помню, как меня оглушили, и если бы меня вырубили, у меня бы болела голова, когда я проснулся…

— У людей седативные препараты приводят к повреждению памяти обычно?

— Нет, но… — в груди Джона выступило холодное чувство, когда до него нечто дошло. Он попытался сконцентрироваться на своём теле, на своих ощущениях: есть ли чувствительность или боль где-нибудь, кроме его колена.

— Чем ты столь обеспокоен? — спросил Тодд, и Джон понял, что рейф пристально смотрит на него с — озабоченностью? Так выглядит беспокойство в чертах рейфов?

— Как... — за миг Джон вспомнил, что рейф является _телепатом_. — Ты читаешь мои мысли? Прочь из моей головы! — он попытался отстраниться, но руки Тодда только крепче сжались вокруг него.

— _Спокойно_ , Шеппард. Я не могу проникнуть в твоё сознание, пока ты конкретно не пригласишь меня, но ты передаёшь свои эмоции довольно отчётливо. У меня нет возможности избежать их.

— Оу. Прости, — Джон снова расслабился, немного огорчённый.

— Что тебя беспокоит? 

— Есть один наркотик на моей планете, —начал Шеппард и, по мере того, как он произносил слова, у него нарастало сюрреалистическое чувство. Будто это не было чем-то, с чем он ожидал столкнуться в Пегасе, со всей его неотъемлемой опасностью для его здоровья, но чем больше он размышлял насчёт этого, тем больше он чувствовал _злость_ , _усталость_ и _досаду_ , а вместе с тем — разочарование в своём виде, — некоторые мужчины - _плохие_ мужчины - предпочитают его использовать, чтобы принуждать женщин. То есть, я полагаю, применяют его на других мужчинах тоже, но чаще на женщинах? Это успокоительное, но оно также херит память жертв, так что они не могут вспомнить ничего о произошедшем. В любом случае, я это подозреваю, учитывая, что не помню, чтобы меня похитили. 

Он взглянул на Тодда, рейф выглядел слегка огорчённым. Джон не мог винить его.

— Да-да, я знаю. Мы проёбанный вид.

Тодд уклончиво хмыкнул.

— В любом случае, ты в порядке?

— Вполне. Я просто крайне надеюсь, что Ронон, Тейла и Родни целы. И так как их здесь нет, предпочту верить, что в этом дело.

— Это кажется обоснованным суждением.

— Я также надеюсь, они выяснили, что происходит, и пока мы говорим, они уже в пути, чтобы спасти меня.

— Твои люди действительно не оставляют друг друга позади. 

Джон улыбнулся. Он определённо был впечатлён, как когда-то Тодд при их знакомстве. 

— Что насчёт тебя? Несколько подчинённых уже летят спасать своего командира?

Тодд фыркнул, насколько мог судить Джон, неудовлетворённо. 

— Я не уверен. У моего улья будут проблемы с отслеживанием моего местоположения с того момента, когда я прошёл Вратами. Многочисленные Врата будут дальнейшей проблемой, которая с большой долей вероятности возникнет.

Джон вспомнил, как Родни выражал сходные чувства к многочисленным Вратам, однако обычно красноязычнее.

— Эй, разве у тебя нет одного из этих подпространственных передатчиков? — с готовностью спросил Джон. — Я знаю, что мы отслеживали вас таким образом раньше - если мои люди улавливали ваш сигнал, они всегда его исследовали.

— Обычно имеется, но он был повреждён при крушении, — сказал Тодд с недовольством. — К сожалению, у меня нет всех компонентов, необходимых для создания ещё одного.

— Дерьмово, — голова Джона сокрушённо прильнула обратно к плечу Тодда. Затем некая мысль посетила его. — Каких конкретно частей тебе не хватает?

— Источника энергии, — сказал Тодд после минутного соображения, — и соединительного материала. К чему?

— Просто воображаю, если мы сможем найти то, что тебе нужно, исходя из того, что нам как-нибудь удастся выйти отсюда. Хотя быть “спасённым” ульем рейфов не обязательно приведёт к повышению, но я стою на своём.

— Технически ты сидишь.

Шеппард тяжело вздохнул.

— Это было плохо, — проворчал он, но рейф только усмехнулся.

— Я не позволю причинить тебе никакого вреда, — серьёзно сказал Тодд минутами позже.

— Ну, для начала нам стоит найти выход отсюда, а _после_ — детали, которых тебе не хватает, — Шеппард выдохнул. — Учитывая, что на этой планете нет Врат поблизости… — добавил он. — Но спасибо.

Единственным ответом, который он получил, было хмыканье. 

— Спи, Шеппард. Тебе нужно набраться сил. 

Джон снова вздохнул. 

— Ладно. Хорошо, — он осознал, что как-то перестал дрожать, прижался к Тодду и в последний момент подумал, что благодарен ему.рен ему.


	2. Я не знал, который час, Огни были приглушены

Джон был честно уверен, скажи ему кто-то когда-то, что он проведёт ночь скрутившись в охапке рейфа, он настоятельно рекомендовал бы говорящему осмотреться у психотерапевта. Впрочем, он должен был признать, что у него было множество ночей, значительно хуже этой, в которой попросту делил тепло с командиром рейфов. Как только он проснулся и поднял голову с плеча Тодда, его пустой желудок _зарычал_. Со вздохом Шеппард принялся осматривать свою куртку, будучи вполне уверен в одном энергетическом батончике, спрятанном в левом внутреннем кармане. Он был рад, что прошлого дня с сомнениями припас его. 

Джон заметил, что Тодд наблюдает за ним, и тут же смутился от мысли есть перед рейфом. Тодд уже обещал не кормиться Шеппардом, так что для Джона было как-то невежливо утолять собственный голод, в то время, как рейф воздерживается. Его желудок снова заурчал, и на лице Джона выразилось раздражение.

— Если ты голоден, тебе следует есть, Шеппард сказал Тодд насмешливо. Он усмехнулся, но затем его выражение смягчилось. — Не подвергай себя лишению из—за меня.

Джон открыл батончик, но всё ещё чувствовал на себе взгляд Тодда. 

— Ну, тогда не смотри на меня. Это...странно, — он смотрел с негодованием.

Тодд снова усмехнулся, но перевёл своё внимание на что-то другое.

Джон был рад, что его еда не способна к разговорам.

Он ел механически — батончик был шоколадным, крайне вкусным, однако Джон не особо им наслаждался — и, несмотря на не полностью утолённый голод, он решил оставить половину на потом, упаковав её обратно и сунув в тот же карман.

Шеппард вздохнул и вытянул ноги, проверяя повреждённое колено. Боль была слабее, чём днём ранее, и хотя Джон был измотан, он полагал, что будет лучше не напрягать его весом так долго, как это будет возможным.

В тюрьме не было ни одного окна, вместе с тем — и естественного света; было только тусклое мерцание вездесущих жёлтых лампочек. У Шеппарда не было возможности точно отслеживать течение времени, но он рассеянно провёл рукой по щеке, нащупывая дневную, или около того, щетину. По какой—то причине он был сильно раздражён тем, что ублюдки отняли у него часы.

— Ты говорил, что сидишь здесь уже неделю? — спросил он Тодда. — Как ты различаешь дни?

Тодд наклонил голову, размышляя. 

— У нас нет понятия циркадных ритмов на борту кораблей, но мы разделяем переходы времени, — начал он. — Большинство рейфов проводят большую часть своих жизней в космосе, если не находятся в спячке, вероятно, поэтому нам удаётся следить за временем при отсутствии дискретных солнечных циклов.

— Вот как, — Джон знал, что всегда приветствовал возвращение на Атлантиду после любого количества времени, проведённого на Дедале. Ему никогда не удавалось нормально выспаться на борту корабля и он подозревал, что это как-то связано с искусственным светом и его биоритмами. Он поделился этим наблюдением с Тоддом, на что он кивнул.

— Твой вид ещё молод, и межзвёздные путешествия для людей новы. Кроме того, рейфы более подходящи по своей природе к условиями низкого освещения, учитывая, что мы не обязаны бодрствовать днём. Думаю, это свойство позволило облегчить нашу адаптацию к жизни в космическом пространстве.

— Хм. Привязка к дневному образу жизни, кажется, не останавливала Древних.

— Нет, — согласился Тодд. Он пристально взглянул на Джона, но его следующие слова звучали нерешительно. — Могу я взамен спросить тебя?

— Ты можешь _спросить_ , конечно.

Тодд усмехнулся.

— Расскажи мне о своём мире? Я могу быть единственным рейфом, когда-либо ступившем на него, хотя всё, что мне было дозволено видеть, был закрытый подземный объект. Я бы узнал больше, если ты расскажешь.

Джон усмехнулся не без иронии.

— Ну, я не собираюсь говорить тебе, как туда добраться.

Тодд рассмеялся.

— Шеппард, я бы начал волноваться, если бы ты _решил_.

— Я не знаю, как мне обобщить целую планету? У нас есть пустыни и тропики, океаны с ледниками. Большие города, и пляжи, и парки аттракционов.

— Чего тебе не хватает больше всего? — Тодд наклонил голову назад, прикрыв глаза. — Говори, Шеппард. Я буду слушать твой голос, — подтолкнул он снова, когда ответа сразу не последовало. 

— Хм, — Джон на мгновение задумался. Определённо, он скучает по некоторой еде с Земли, которую сложно или местами невозможно доставлять на Атлантиду, но он не был заинтересован обсуждать её с рейфом. — Наверно, колесо обозрения. Американские горки, определённо.

— Что такое “американские горки”?

— Это дорога в парке развлечений, — объяснил Шеппард, усмехаясь. — Ты разгоняешься на пути, который поднимает тебя на сотни футов в воздух, а затем тебя раскручивает по кругу вверх и вниз.

— Тодд выглядел несколько сомневающимся. 

— Это весело, — настаивал Джон. — Думаю, это немного глупо, тем более, что я летаю на космических кораблях, которые могут разогнаться сильнее, чем любые горки. Но ты не получишь такой же прилив адреналина из—за инерциального глушителя.

— Оу, — Тодд оскалился, — ты наслаждаешься возбуждением.

— Почему, думаешь, я вступил в армию и стал пилотом? — улыбка Шеппарда померкла, когда он задумался. — Я немного скучаю по пляжам, наверно? Я знаю, Атлантида находится в океане, но иногда хочется лечь на горячий песок и поглощать солнце. 

По лицу Тодда Шеппард понял, что рейфы не поклонники солнца.

— Не знаю, — продолжал Джон, — у меня нет тенденции проводить много времени, скучая по Земле, честно говоря. Я помню, в последний раз, когда я там был, просто хотел вернуться на Атлантиду так быстро, как только возможно. — Следующие слова он произносил мягко, уставившись в пустоту. — Земля перестала быть для меня домом уже давно.

— Твои друзья придут за тобой. Затем ты вернёшься, — заверил его Тодд, столь непохоже на изначальный скептицизм, который он выражал в тюрьме Коли, на отказ Шеппарда оставить любую надежду на спасение. — Ваш доктор МакКей... упорный. Он что-нибудь придумает, — Джон был явственно впечатлён вежливостью Тодда, хотя были _другие_ слова, которыми он мог бы описать Родни, если бы он не сдержался ради Шеппарда.

— Надеюсь.

Джон ненадолго отключился, пялясь в пустое пространство и воображая, что Родни мог выдумать в своей лаборатории. Он знал, что Ронон скорее всего в фрустрации и хочет кого-то пристрелить, и Тейла — вероятно единственная, кто сохраняет голос рассудка. Шеппард думал о том, есть ли у Тодда кто-то, о ком заботиться так же, как Джон о своей команде.

— Готов поспорить, ты скучаешь по своему улью. 

Тодд наклонил голову, будто он не ожидал подобной сентиментальности со стороны Шеппарда. 

— Конечно, — он помолчал, но затем, кажется, решился. — Для рейфов всегда... — он искал подходящее слово, — беспокояще… не чувствовать сознания своих братьев поблизости. Вероятно, я более чем привык к подобному, учитывая недавние события, но это всё ещё… — он медленно сощурился. — Мне это не нравится. Возможно иногда я ищу комфорта среди людей, чьи умы я могу чувствовать, но так как у меня нет возможности действительно с ними соединиться, это не то же.  
Шеппарду понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы переварить услышанное.

— Пока они не пригласят тебя. 

— Именно, — и как дополнение добавил: — Мы не созданы быть в одиночестве. 

Это заставило Джона задуматься о моральности изоляторов и что Женевская конвенция могла сказать на этот счёт, но Тодд резко повернул голову, всматриваясь в конец коридора и прошептал:  
— Кто-то идёт.

И разумеется, незамедлительно появилась другая пачка военных дженаев, идя строем к их клетке со Шьяной во главе, неизвестным офицером, которого Джон видел вчера, и незадачливым мужчиной в лабораторном халате с длинным кейсом. Джон заметил у офицера длинную одноствольную винтовку и как военные устанавливают стол с тремя стульями между ними, и ему подумалось, что всё это добром не кончится ни для него, ни для Тодда.

Учёный положил свой кейс на стол и открыл его, вытаскивая блокнот и внося несколько заметок, и Джон с места, где он сидел, едва смог разобрать блок из сотней дротиков с разными жидкостями. Он настороженно посмотрел на Тодда, и на секунду их глаза встретились — невербальное понимание между ними.  
Шьяна сама подошла к камере, пристально глядя на Джона. 

— Я не думала, что даже Атлантида могла бы опуститься настолько низко, чтобы приютить почитателя рейфов, — она чуть не брызгала слюной. — Тебе должно быть стыдно, что ты продержался столь долго, но покой тебе гарантирован, так что вскоре я увижу тебя иссушенным впыль. 

Джон закатил глаза, но Тодд рассмеялся, громко, почти даже музыкально.

— Джон Шеппард — _почитатель_ рейфов? _Если бы_! — очевидно, только он счёл идею забавной, хотя Джон всегда за то, чтобы раздражать своих захватчиков, но в этом случае Тодд действовал от имени их обоих.

Лицо Шьяны помрачнело, ей понадобился короткий миг, чтобы вернуть самообладание. Её рот искривился в злой усмешке.

— Представила ли я вам командира Варана? — она указала на офицера дженаев. — Он и его помощник — Солен, верно?

Мужчина в лабораторном халате встрепенулся.

— Эм, да, мадам.

— Спасибо, — она продолжила. — У них запланирован замечательный небольшой эксперимент, и они были рады помочь мне поймать рейфа для моих целей, так что смогут его использовать впоследствии.

Тодд обнажил зубы в шипении.

Командир Варан выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вступить. Его голос звучал маслянисто-тягуче, заставляя Джона скрежетать зубами. 

— Видите ли, полковник, — я уверен, что Вы осведомлены, но — несравненно легче убить рейфа, если сперва должным образом обезвредить, — он ухмыльнулся, но это никак не отразилось в его глазах. — Мы собираемся изучить — как ты это назвал, Солен?

— Фармакодинамика, — пробормотал Солен, озабоченный организацией своих материалов.

— Да, фармакодинамику ряда веществ в физиологии рейфа.

— Вы говорите о пытках, — мрачно сказал Джон.

Улыбка соскользнула с лица Варана.

— Я говорю о выживании людей этой галактики, полковник. Мы на войне, и наши жизни зависят от желание делать то, что при других обстоятельствах было бы… отвратительным. Так что я рад нести эту ношу, если другие не готовы.

— Даже если Вам _не придётся_ этого делать? — подчёркнуто спросил Джон.

— О чём Вы? — Варан подозрительно прищурился.

Джон помолчал.

— У нас разработана генная терапия. Медицинское лечение, направленное на то, чтобы позволить рейфам выжить, питаясь твёрдой пищей вместо человеческих жизней.

— Вы можете применить её уже сейчас? — спросил Варан скептически.

— Ещё нет, — признал Джон, — но бы уже близко. — Он кинул взгляд на Тодда, рейф не выглядел склонным уделить вниманием командира Варана.

— Генная терапия? Как она работает? — перебил Солен. Руками он ухватил прутья решётки, пристально и очаровано смотря на Джона.

— Я не смогу объяснить. Я не врач, не моя область, но однажды я случайно получил дозу, когда лекарство было ещё на ранней стадии, и был на полпути превращения в иратуса. Так что верь мне, когда я говорю, что эта вещь эффективная.

В этот момент внимание Тодда переключилось на Шеппарда, и он не смог решить, рейф сосредоточен или заинтригован, другие же выглядели озадачено. Джон пожал плечами и не удержался от простого ответа.

— Мне стало лучше.

— В любом случае, пока придёт время, когда вы успешно сможете применять своё лечение, мы должны пробовать все остальные методы решения проблемы с рейфами, — Варан щёлкнул пальцами, и Солен отошёл от решётки возобновляя подготовку дротиков. — Но я нахожу абсурдным, что Вы намерены отговорить меня от реализации нашего плана, полковник Шеппард. Я знаю, что Ваши люди приложили руку к исследованию хоффанцев, которое закончилось пандемией. Я также знаю, что вы помогли им провести тест на живом рейфе. 

— Это совершенно другое, — возразил Шеппард, поднимаясь на ноги. — Лекарство должно было только препятствовать рейфам кормиться, а не убивать их, и вызвавшийся человек был смертельно болен, так что точно знал, на что идёт. Мы не могли знать, что рейф рисковал чем—то ещё, кроме пропущенного обеда.

— Может и так, — допустил Варан, — но что насчёт этого Майкла, который угнетает многие миры? Шьяна рассказала, что именно Атлантида ответственна в экспериментах над ним. Это правда?

Джон ненавидел, когда его тыкают лицом в его же ошибки, однако и исправить то, что уже сделано, он не мог. 

— Да, это наша вина, — сказал он. — Мы проебались. Крупно. То, что мы хотели как лучше, не меняет того, что это было неправильно. Не повторяйте наших ошибок, думая, что закончите иначе.

— Не сотрясай воздух ради него, Шеппард, — рыкнул Тодд, угрожающе глядя на командира дженаев.

Джону подумалось, если бы взглядом можно было убивать, на месте Варана уже была бы дымящаяся дыра. 

— Он может много говорить о благородных намерениях, но в действительности его интересует другое.

Джон был полностью уверен, что вывод Тодд правдив. Ему встречались раньше люди, подобные Варану, и у командира были все признаки самодовольного садиста. Он наблюдал, прочищая горло, как Солен передаёт один из множества дротиков Варану. Они были лежали на столе, рассортированные по цвету, и Варан открыл свою винтовку, заряжая первый, затем захлопнул задвижку со щелчком.

Джон двинулся, вставая перед Тоддом.

— _Шеппард_ , — предупредил рейф.

— Не делайте этого, — настаивал Джон, пока Варан прицеливался в Тодда позади него.

В мгновение Шеппард растянулся на земле, с восседающим на ним, как ястреб, озлобленным рейфом. Левая рука вцепилась в футболку Джона, удерживая его, всем телом Тодд надёжно ограждал Шеппарда.

— Не делай глупостей, — прошипел Тодд в ухо Джону. — Любая доза, предназначенная навредить мне, определённо убьёт тебя. 

Даже с перевёрнутой перспективы Джон заметил разочарованное выражение Шьяны, явно осознавшей, что кормление ним не входит в намерения Тодда. Он схватился за плащ Тодда, пытаясь опрокинуть его, но бесполезно. Борьба со скалой, казалось, была потенциально успешнее. Он почувствовал, как Тодд осторожно вложил что-то в его куртку, и Джон наклонил голову, чтобы увидеть отблеск устрашающего вида кинжала. Ему стоило догадаться, что коварный засранец припрятал оружие.

— На случай, если тебе понадобится обороняться, — шепнул он, и Джон прикрыл глаза, осознав, что Тодд предполагает защищаться от _него_. Он высоко оценил данный жест, не думая, впрочем, кинжал сможет ему особо помочь.

Джон услышал грохот выстрела, и Тодд отпрянул от него, поражённо упав на землю. Шеппард поднялся как раз в тот момент, когда заметил, как Тодд успел вытащить дротик из своего плеча и отбросить прочь прежде, чем весь сжался, ненормально медленно дыша. Джон бросился в к нему. Глаза Тодда были полуприкрыты и расфокусированы, грудь едва вздымалась. Шеппард схватил его за плечи и встряхнул.

— Тодд! — Джон с трудом осознал звук перезарядки винтовки позади. — _Тодд_! — он прижал пальцы к шее рейфа, пытаясь нащупать пульс, и думал, что едва сможет его почувствовать, когда второй дротик появился в бедре Тодда.

Тодд с рыком выгнулся, сильно затрясшись, его глаза блуждали, а дыхание стало бесконтрольно быстрым. Рейф вцепился в его грудь, паникуя, рыча, плюясь и _дрожа_ , и Джон был абсолютно уверен, что его подстрелили дозой адреналина, рассчитанной на остановку грузового поезда.

Джон пытался успокоиться и быть незаметным возле Тодда, пытаясь избежать повреждений от обезумевшего рейфа. Он сомневался, что чем-то может помочь, но продолжал бесполезно ломать голову над этим.

Винтовка снова выстрелила, и Тодд свалился назад на поймавшего его Шеппарда, издав такой звук, будто воздух насильственно выкачали из его лёгких. Затем снова обмяк, но его ноги дёргались в остаточных конвульсиях. Джон мог чувствовать стремительное замедление пульса — переход шокирующе, опасно мгновенный. Депрессанты должны быть каким-то видом барбитуратов, подумал он.

Ещё один дротик, и Тодд почти вполовину перевернулся, хватая ртом воздух, переходя на одичавшее рычание, как только его сердце безудержно заколотилось. Он издавал звуки, выдававшие агонию.

— В чём блядский смысл всего этого? — Джон кричал на Варана. — _Ублюдок_ , — прошипел он, хватаясь Тодда снова, когда его голова ударилась об пол. Кожа Тодда мокрая от испарений, и Джон не смог вспомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь до этого видел как потеют рейфы. Он даже не был уверен, что они в принципе _способны_.

Следующий выстрел заставил Тодда вывернуться в спазме из хватки Шеппарда, рейф извивался и царапал пол, крича гармоничным воем, в отчаянии сдерживая своё тяжелеющее тело от грани _слишком быстрого, недостаточного_.

Шеппард вскочил, намереваясь через решётку отобрать винтовку из рук Варана до того, как тот сможет её перезарядить, но военные набросились на него молниеносно, протискивая своё оглушающее оружее через прутья камеры. Джон был уверен, что почувствовал горящий удар как минимум двух прежде, чем потерял сознание.

****

Джон приходил в себя крайне медленно. В голове стучало, но он почувствовал пальцы, перебирающие его волосы, пальцы с длинными ногтями, которые нежно проходились по его черепу, и, _оу, здесь приятно_. С одной стороны ему было теплее, чем с другой, и ощущалась успокаивающая тяжесть на груди и талии. Со стоном он попытался подняться.

— Отдыхай, Шеппард, — голос Тодда был слаб, но он тем не менее срезонировал от грудиной кости Джона, и он глянул вниз, чтобы увидеть длинные белые волосы, покоящиеся на его груди. Рейф лежал на левом боку Джона, с головой на его груди и перекинутой через торс рукой. Его дыхание, неравномерное, иногда прерывистое, Джон чувствовал на своей коже. Всё тело рейфа дёргалось в остаточных спазмах мышц.

Джон вскоре опомнился.

— Боже, ты в порядке? — он смог приподняться достаточно, чтобы оглядеть Тодда и их камеру. Рука отпрянула от его волос, но в остальном Тодд остался на нём мёртвым весом.

— Нет, — послышался хриплый голос. — Но буду.

Джон осмотрелся и, с облегчением обнаружив, что они снова одни, бросил попытки сопротивляться гравитации. Он лёг обратно, стараясь беспокоить Тодда как можно меньше. Он почти со страхом спросил:

— Как долго этот ублюдок продолжал после того, как меня оглушили?

— Я не уверен. Я не совсем был в состоянии следить за временем. Какое—то время точно.

— Сучий сын гонял тебя между успокоительными и эпинефрином. Блять, а может и амфетаминами, — его руки рассеянно водили по плечам Тодда вверх и вниз. — Тебе повезло, что твоё сердце не разорвалось.

Тодд согласно хмыкнул.

—Я не удивлюсь, если оно разорвалось. 

— _Уёбок_. Я убью его.

— М, — рука вернулась, снова перебирая волосы Джона, заставляя того прикрыть глаза. — Если только я не сделаю это первым.

— Ага. Безусловно имеешь право.

— Рад, что ты так думаешь.

***

— Ты идиот, знаешь об этом? — пробубнил Джон позже. — Не стоило защищать меня.

Тодд фыркнул и посмотрел на Шеппарда. В его выражении лица было нечто оценивающее, но говорил он твёрдо.

— Как я сказал ранее, Джон Шеппард, ты мой _брат_. Однажды, когда я потерял всякую надежду, ты вернул её мне. Вместе с моей свободой.

Джон не удержался и улыбнулся горькому воспоминанию.

— Много дерьма нас теперь сдерживает.

Тодд усмехнулся, но звук был болезненным. 

— Я думал, ты слишком упрям, чтобы сдаться так быстро.

— Эй, я не сдался, — сказал Джон, — но в бешенстве от нашего положения, и именно я позволил мучать тебя. Не моя вина, что ты единственный, кому я могу пожаловаться.

Тодд опять тихо усмехнулся, прикрыв глаза. Тремор в его конечностях ещё не полностью прекратился, но, кажется, затихал, довольно медленно.

— И поэтому, — добавил Джон с опозданием, — ты определённо тоже можешь жаловаться мне, если тебе от этого полегчает. — Он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что Тодд существенно в большей степени пострадал от их захватчиков, так что если здесь есть кому жаловаться, то исключительно рейфу. 

— Хм, — протянул Тодд и прильнул ближе к Шеппарду, прижимаясь одной стороной своего лица к его рёбрам.

— Или, знаешь, можешь использовать меня как человеческую подушку. Тоже неплохо помогает, — он позволил себе убрать волосы с лица Тодда до того, как опустил назад голову и закрыл глаза.


End file.
